This invention relates generally to media systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing remote access to interactive media guidance applications.
Recent advances in media communications technology have made it possible for users to access interactive media guidance applications implemented on user equipment without being in physical proximity to the user equipment. For example, users of interactive media guidance applications in some systems may remotely schedule recordings of television programs. In such systems, the user's set-top box is coupled to a remote program guide access server through a communications network. When away from home, the user may connect to the remote access server (or an intermediate server such as a web server) through a device, such as a personal computer, to remotely schedule recording with the interactive media guidance application on the user's in-home set-top box.
However, to work properly, such a system needs a consistent way of identifying programs for recording. When a single service provider provides the program data for the remote access server and the interactive media guidance application, this is not a problem since the same data may be used across the system. However, when the remote access server and the interactive media guidance application use different data for identification purposes, problems can occur. For example, the remote access system may be generating action requests for programs on a selected channel based on regional programming information, but the interactive media guidance application may be using local programming information that differs from the regional programming information. Furthermore, for channels that change providers depending on the time of day, for example, the remote access system may be using the data for the daytime service provider, when a user intends to request an action for the nighttime service provider. As a result, a user may, for example, inadvertently set up recording for the wrong program based on incorrect programming information supplied by the remote access recording system. For programs, such as series, that build on previous episodes, such errors can prove extremely frustrating for enthusiastic followers and lead to less than satisfactory television viewing experience.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide remote access systems and methods that support algorithms and techniques for managing and correcting the disparities that may be found between program listings data when providing remote access to functions on interactive media guidance applications.